Inside The Box Doctor Who
by TheQuattroAndTARDIS
Summary: The Reader is a woman of many talents. She can heal incredibly fast, she's clever and more so, she can read people. After stepping out from a secure prison (where the Daleks put her), she meets The Doctor, a Timelord who is curious about her. She's keeping her identity a secret and they all want to know why and who she is. Will The Doctor find love on the way? 11/OC
1. Chapter 1

Egypt- 2034

"Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, Zygons and many more! They're all here, but what for?" The Doctor questioned, rushing out of the TARDIS and onto the sandy lands of Egypt.

Following him out was Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Captain Jack Harkness and River Song. They all glanced to the sky to see thousands upon millions of ships whizzing in the sky. They then glanced to a large black box sat near them with a single Gallifreyan symbol painted on. The Doctor rushed over and pressed his ear on it before turning to his companions.

"The Arken Prison" He informed them "I though it was a legend, a myth of time and space but I was wrong"

"What is it? Doctor what is it? What's inside?" Amy questioned.

"No one has any idea. It's said that whatever lies inside is something of an impossibility, something that shouldn't exist but does" The Doctor said, running his hand along the box.

"So like the Pandroica right? Except something is coming out, not going in" River compared whilst walking over to The Doctor.

"I hope so..."

The large black box shook and the Gallifreyan symbol on the side lit up. Both The Doctor and River rushed back to the trio by the TARDIS.

"What does the symbol say? It's Gallifreyan isn't it?" Jack asked, taking Rivers hand in his.

The Doctor looked at their joint hands and smiled. He was glad River had found someone else, someone like her. The Doctor and River had divorced a few years ago after they agreed that the relationship wasn't working and that they both weren't like each other enough. It had broke The Doctors hearts to admit this because he really did love her, he loved her and he let her go like he did with most people.

"Ah it's a name, a Gallifreyan name. Impossible to translate unless I've been given the persons name- old Gallifreyan law that is" The Doctor said.

The ships in the sky stopped whizzing as the light from the box died down and began to shake again. Everyone stood in silence as a single wall disappeared to reveal a dark background. The Doctor stepped forward only to jump back as a figure stepped out. The Doctor stared as a woman with long, brunette, wavy hair stepped out of the box. She looked around the height of 5''7 and looked around 20. Her eyes were a bright blue. She wore a white vest top with camo trousers and black boots, her trousers had tears in them and her vest top had a few rips in and black sut marks. She had a white laser gun in her right hand and a small knife in her boot. She looked around confused and then looked to the sky and whistled.

"Oh my head... Them ships aren't helping very much"

She turned to The Doctor and crew and stumbled over to them.

"You bowtie boy I need a Sonic probe"

"How did you-"

"Hand it over now"

The Doctor reluctantly pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and threw it to the woman. She tossed it in her hands for a moment before putting it to her mouth like a microphone.

"Hello-oh hello I'm British!" She exclaimed, her voice echoing as if the Sonic was a microphone.

She turned her head towards the sky.

"Right you lot, could you er- could you stop buzzing around? I've got a headache" She called out into the buzzing ships.

The ships stopped buzzing around and hovered in the sky quietly.

"Now it seems I have caused quite a commotion and I've never liked attention focused on me to be honest. I see a Dalek ship up there, could you just notify me that you are Daleks?" She asked out.

"WE ARE THE DALEKS. YOU ARE THE READER

"I hate that name" The Doctor heard the girl mutter as she moved the sonic away from her mouth.

"Sorry who exactly are you?" The Doctor asked, walking closer to the girl.

"The Reader" She responded before moving the sonic back towards her mouth.

The Doctor mouthed the words Reader feeling some familiar memory of it.

"Right Daleks do you know who I am? I'd be awfully disappointed if you didn't as you put me in that prison. Now you really shouldn't have put me in there when I'm angry and you shouldn't have left me there with this-" The Reader said, pointing her gun directly at the Dalek ship.

"YOUR WEAPON IS FUTILE, READER. OUR SHIPS ARE MADE OF DALEK METAL. IT IS IMPENETRABLE" The Daleks called back to her.

"You know me Daleks, never the one to take down a challenge. Now I could be bluffing, which is rare, but a single blast from my gun will send your ship into atoms. Do you want to risk that?"

The Reader grinned as she saw the Dalek ship take off and fly away followed by the other remaining ships in the sky. She turned to the shocked Doctor before throwing him his Sonic back. She then turned to Captain Jack and River Song.

"Hello to the pair of you! Right I need date and location"

"Egypt 2034" Jack responded almost instantly.

"Look at you, American! Got to love an American! Shame you're dating curls here"

The Doctor walked back over to the woman and span her around so that they were face to face.

"Who are you?"

"The Reader is what they call me although I've never liked it. Ah that's something special, you're a Timelord" The woman pointed out.

The Doctor frowned.

"How did you know that?"

"It's in the name 'Reader' I read people and books- mainly books actually"

"What planet because I know you're not human- who else can scare several Daleks off?" The Doctor asked but shook his head as River raised her hand "Not including River"

"Planet hmm. Take a stab in the dark! Nope not Gallifrey although I'll congratulate you because you were close" Reader rambled.

"So where are you from? Because The Doctor said they were Gallifreyan symbols" Rory pointed out, stepping in.

"Hello roman! Nope not Gallifreyan symbols- the Timelords stole them from us actually! The cheek of it. I'm from a long, long, long gone planet called Randius. Not the best name actually"

"Randius? I've heard of everything and so has the TARDIS but we've never came across a planet called Randius" The Doctor pointed out to her.

"Course you haven't! As I said it's long, long, long gone" She said with a sad smile before shaking her head "Anyway nice meeting you all! Chao!" She called before beginning to walk away.

The group watched as she stopped her walking and sniffed the air before turning back to them.

"Ah right, I don't have any money and I don't have a Vortex Manipulator. Fancy giving me a lift bowtie boy?" She asked The Doctor.

"My name is The Doctor" The Doctor pointed out to her with a small smirk.

"The Doctor? Brilliant name! I've always wanted to be a Doctor! Well not a Doctor as in medical more of a Doctor in science. Anyway you've got a type 40 TARDIS and I'm in need of a lift"

The Doctor nodded and tapped the TARDIS which was conveniently behind him.

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Preferably the market of Metinus 4"

"I can do that"

"Good, I love a Timelord that can fly a TARDIS"

"Then you won't be loving him for long sweetie. I'm River Song" River said, stepping out and shaking the womans hand.

"Half human, half Timelady- fascinating"

Reader let go of Rivers hand and rushed up to the doors of the TARDIS before sniffing the air.

"Three humans, one Timelord and one hybrid" She whistled "Let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor watched The Reader as she sat on the TARDIS jump seat talking to Amy, Rory, River and Jack whilst he piloted the TARDIS. The woman was incredible with what she had seen in them so far and it fascinated him. The TARDIS landed with a heavy wheezing sound which The Doctor loved. He grinned and pointed to The Reader and the doors.

"There we go. You've arrived at your destination. Behind the doors of the TARDIS is Metinus 4" The Doctor announced.

Reader stood and smiled at him before bounding over to the doors. She was ready to open them when The Doctor called out her name making her turn around.

"You said you didn't like your name, why?" He questioned her.

"I've always been inspired by Earth culture and Earth in general. I wanted a human name but got given this one instead" She explained.

"Right. Well here you go, don't get into too much trouble" The Doctor said, tossing her a bag of coins.

She caught them with her hands and balanced them in one.

"Thanks, much appreciated. Before I go -and I know you haven't know me long- but before I go can you do me a favour?"

"Depends"

"Don't look up Randius because you'll be wasting your time. If we meet again and I trust you enough then perhaps I'll tell you but until then- chao!"

The Doctor watched as the blonde left before turning back to the TARDIS and fiddling with the console, flying her slowly.

"Doctor?" Amy called to him.

The Doctor span on his heel and smiled at Amy.

"Hm?"

"Who was she?"

"I have absolutely no idea but you know what?"

"What?"

"That's the best thing about it! Right back to Torchwood for Mr Harkness and Miss Song and then to look for trouble!"

* * *

Reader wondered through the market with a grin on her face. She loved the atmosphere of markets, especially this one. Anyone was welcome here and everyone was so kind to eachother.

"Right I need something Sonicy and a teleport through time and space" She muttered to herself whilst passing a large blue fat man in robes. He turned to her and smiled, revealing the fat around the side of his face.

"I couldn't quite help but over hear that you're looking for a Sonic probe and teleport through time and space?" The man asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I may have on to sell to you. Follow me"

Reader followed the man through the bustling market and into a large tent with numerous of things in. She sat down as he placed a large box in front of her.

"Go on then, open it"

She hesitantly reached out and opened the box. In the box laid what seemed to be an iPhone and a black Vortex Manipulator with a shiny screen and black padding.

"Looks interesting. Go on, intrigue me"

The large blue man chuckled

"The phone looks like an Earth iPhone 5 except it's not. It's made out of titanium and the screen has been layered so it won't break easily. The phone can call anywhere in the universe and has hacking program installed if required. Now the Vortex Manipulator is a new edition but is really rare. It's got a Sonic probe built into it and it's controls are isomorphic meaning they'll only respond to you and you alone. Interested?"

The Reader smirked from across the table.

"Very"

"Name your price"

Reader leant forward in her chair and turned her focus onto the man. Within a few seconds she had information about him filling her mind. He was a rich man and was greedy. He didn't like to do any of the hard work and he knew lots of higher authorites and connections. His price was likely be a high one.

"How about you tell me your price and if I like it, I'll pay"

"£150 in Earth currency which I'm assuming you're from"

"Then you assume wrong my friend" Reader looked in the coin pouch and grinned at what The Doctor had given her "I don't have any Earth money but I do have gold pieces. How many?"

"Gold pieces. If they are real then I'll accept 5"

"It's a done deal"

Reader handed over five gold pieces and after checking they were real, the large man handed over the phone and Vorex Manipulator to her.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you..."

"Dorium. And you?"

The woman simply grinned, winked and slotted the device on her wrist before pressing a button.

"That's a tale for another day. Chao!"

And with that, she disappeared.

* * *

The Reader sighed as she entered up in the cloudy streets of Cardiff central. Rain poured down on them making the torn clothes she wore stick to her skin. She sighed and looked at her Vortex Manipulator.

"Earth, Cardiff centre 2014. Not what I wanted but hey life is a treat" she muttered to herself before looking around.

"Reader?"

She span around to see Captain Jack Harkness from earlier on stood in his trench coat with wet soggy hair. She grinned at him.

"The one and only! Where's your girlfriend River?" She asked.

"She's watching us now from the CCTV" Jack said, nodding his head to the CCTV camera behind her.

"And scanning me, it's not going to work" She said.

"Right. What are you doing here? I thought The Doctor dropped you off at Metinus 4?" Jack questioned.

"Got what I needed and set my Vortex Manipulator to random and boom here I am! Now Jack I do believe you are head of the Torchwood institute?" She questioned.

"Yeah, how can you tell?"

"I told you on the TARDIS, I can read people. I hate it, I really do. Now I'm soaking wet and it's cold, fancy inviting me in?"

* * *

team Leo leader - Thanks!:D Aha I support Rose and ten! I'm glad you've enjoyed this :)


	3. Chapter 3

River Song and Captain Jack Harkness watched as The Reader sat in Jacks office chair with a tower around her shoulders and a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Always loved coffee, coffee is my favourite. Never liked tea. Although, I guess that will change now considering I'm British, I might like tea. It all depends really on what the taste buds think" Reader rambled before sipping her coffee.

"You sound like you've just regenerated..." River trailed off.

"Spoilers... Wait no I can't have that, that's your word. Er, it's in the rules-my rules. I don't tell anyone anything personal unless I trust them"

"Well then, I guess we'll have to get you to trust us" Jack said.

Reader smiled at that.

"No bad intensions there, Jack. For an ex-time agent and ex-conman you have a lot off decency it you" Reader said.

"How did you know?" Jack asked.

"I read people as I've said numerous of times. I hate it, I really do but it's the only way I know whether to trust someone"

"And you know to trust us because you can see it..." River trailed off.

Reader finished her coffee and placed the cup down.

"But I prefer trust being earned then just giving it away. I want you to be able to trust me as well as me trusting you" She said, standing up and stretching.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I need to find somewhere to stay, don't I? Can't keep hoping around with no sleep"

River shared a look with Jack before stepping forward.

"You can stay here if you'd prefer? We have a spare small room" River offered.

"Ah no evil intentions, no scans and no DNA tests. I like you both. Alright I'll stay" She said with a grin.

"Welcome to the hub, Reader!"

Morning:

The Reader walked through the hub in her new clothes River had brought her last night. She wore blue jeans, white trainers and a blue vest top with her original black leather jacket. She entered the hub and found Gwen, Jack and River chatting away happily.

"Ah Reader! Have you have any plans for today?" Jack asked.

"No, why?"

"Thought you would have read it..."Jack muttered.

"I don't go around reading people all the time. It's like there's a switch in my brain to turn it on and off, when I don't need to read people it's off" Reader explained.

"Right... Anyway we just received a call from The Doctor and he's in a spot of bother with some Weeping Angels only River and I can't go as I told River here I'll take her on a date" Jack said.

"Alright. What's the co-ordinates?" Reader asked.

Jack grabbed The Readers Vortex Manipulator and typed in the co-ordinates before handing it back to her.

"Good-luck"

"You too Jack, River"

* * *

The Doctor, Amy and Rory all sat in a small hotel room. Amy and Rory were sat on the bed and The Doctor was sat on a nearby desk.

"So what's the plan? The Weeping Angels have the TARDIS and we're stuck here" Amy huffed out.

"I've sent for back up. River and Jack should be here soon" The Doctor informed them.

"Captain Cheesecake" Rory grumbled, not liking the fact that his daughter was dating Jack.

"I had a friend who used to call him that... He's not that bad Rory" The Doctor reassured him.

"He's flirtations with both men and women and always carries a gun!" Rory exclaimed.

"As does River. Rory relax" Amy ordered her husband causing him to sigh.

The door to the small hotel room opened and the trio gawped as The Reader entered with a bowl of cereal.

"Reader?" The Doctor questioned.

It had been a week since the trio had first met her.

"Ello" She greeted with a mouthful of cereal.

She swallowed and placed the bowl on a nearby table before wiping her mouth.

"Why are you here?" The Doctor asked.

"Lovely to see you to Bowtie boy"

"Didn't mean it in that way. What I meant was, how come you're in Victorian Birmingham?" The Doctor asked.

"Jack and River didn't want to come as Jack was going to take River on a date so they sent me. I live with them now" Reader informed them.

"No River and no Jack but we do have a woman who can read people" The Doctor muttered.

"You forgot to mention I like coffee" Reader informed him causing The Doctor to huff.

"How am I meant to know that?!"

"You do now"

She picked up the bowl of cereal again and began munching on it.

"Got these from down stairs" She said informed them with a mouthful of food.

"Right... So Doctor, what's the plan now?" Amy asked.

"No River, no Jack and no way of getting the TARDIS back or telling how many Weeping Angels there are. I'm afraid to say Ponds, we're stuck"

"Brilliant. Stuck in Victorian Birmingham, just the place I wanted to be when my daughter is dating the captain of cheesecake" Rory muttered.

Reader put down the bowl of cereal and wondered to the window before drawing back the curtains. She glanced out and saw that the sky was dark and the stars and moon were out. She closed the curtains and turned to the trio.

"It's time you lot got bed isn't it? And before you complain Timelord, I know you don't sleep but everyone needs to sleep once in a while" Reader said.

"Where is everyone going to sleep? There's only one bed" Amy pointed out.

"Got an extra room" Reader said whilst producing a key and throwing it to The Doctor who caught it.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome although we have to share as I didn't bring that much money with me"

"I-It's fine"

"And I will make you go sleep tonight Doctor although I will be awake the whole night"

"Completely ok"

Reader grinned.

"Night Ponds" The Doctor called before following The Reader as she left the room.

The Reader led The Doctor across the hallway and to another room which was much larger then the first with one large double bed. Scattered all around the room (except not on the bed) was several parts and broken things that belonged to numerous of things that The Doctor couldn't identify.

"Sorry about the mess, I was working before I came into Amy and Rory's room and then I got hungry..." She trailed off.

"Mess is good, isn't it? Love a good mess" The Doctor said, kicking off his shoes and throwing off his jacket.

"Yup. Now you get your head down bowtie boy so I can finish doing what I was doing"

"As I said my name is The Doctor. What are you doing? Aren't you going sleep?"

"One, bowtie boy sounds a lot better. Two, I'm building something. Three, it's actually morning for me hence why I made the office downstairs make me cereal, I can go on 2-3 days minimum with no sleep. Now go to bed"

The Doctor nodded and undid his suspenders before climbing into the unfamiliar bed.

"Night"

* * *

team Leo leader - Aha it's ok! You commented so you deserve a shoutout! :D And thanks for liking the story! I'll update as soon as I can :D


End file.
